


Reminiscing

by orphan_account



Category: Cinderella 2015
Genre: F/M, It's been a while, here's a fic to make up for it, sequel to a fic on my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following a revelation concerning their daughter and her husbands relationship, Kit and Ella reminisce about their own impatience as a betrothed couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminiscing

“I was right.” Ella smiled, pushing the curtains further to the side to let in more light as Kit busied himself with the tea, relaxing back into the divan as his wife joined him. 

“About what?” Kit asked as he presented her with a cup of tea, completely oblivious to where the conversation was going. Ella almost felt sorry for him, knowing exactly how uncomfortable he would become. He was a little prudish like that, and while it made her giggle she knew that the information she had gathered would not be taken lightly. 

“About Aenor and Edmund.” She hadn’t really mentioned to him her now confirmed theory, other than a few strongly placed comments. “Don’t you think he’s a little large for being born premature?” was not, however, a successful hint, as Kit had simply replied he seemed the same as Christopher had been - which had been her point. But how to tell him? Of course she was going to tell him, even if Aenor probably didn’t want her to. They had been married thirty two years, and they had ever kept a secret from one another. Besides, Ella knew her husband, and although he would feel uncomfortable during the conversation, he loved his daughter and his new, and first, good-son, not to mention how besotted he now was with his second grandchild. 

“What about Aenor and Edmund?” He was instantly concerned, worry stitched and sewed beneath the surface of his face. 

“They became impatient, as it were.” Ella smiled, biting her lip, even after so many years never being able to shake the habit. 

“Impatient?” He questioned, and Ella suppressed an airy laugh. How was she to convey the news if she couldn’t keep a straight face? It wasn’t just Kit that was making her see the humour in the situation, either, it was the old memories she had of a dumpy, blonde little boy tripping over his feet around a spirited little girl who did everything fast-pace. 

“Yes, just like we were impatient?” She stopped blushing about what occurred behind closed doors very early into their marriage, matching him and sometimes surpassing him in their whispers with her soon easy confidence, which made murmuring in each others ears at dull state dinners and tedious functions all the more enjoyable. Kit was beginning to get an idea of what she was referring to, a skeptical frown on his face. Ella sat her cup down on the table and edged closer to Kit, a reminiscent smile on her face. 

“Do you remember?” She asked him playfully, sitting down beside him as her hand slipped to cup his face. She knew he did, just as she knew neither of them would ever forget it, the nervous laughter and clumsy caresses just as much as the overwhelming sense of elation and content. 

“Vaguely.” Kit teased, looking off into the distance dramatically, either not noticing or pretending to not notice the unplanned change of topic. “You scandalously seduced me by climbing into my bed in the middle of the night, using the fact that it was the day of the wedding as a loophole to convince me to commit an act of the upmost impropriety.” He continued to joke, pressing a delicate kiss to her wrist that still caused butterflies in Ella stomach to flutter. Thirty one years, and he could still turn her into a jittery girl, head over heels in love with a handsome apprentice monarch. 

“It didn’t take much convincing, if I do recall.” Ella replied, her hand falling to fiddle with the embroidery on his shoulder and collar. “I only had to whisper three little words and you were mine.”

“I had always been yours.” Her husband retorted, meeting her eyes with a blue glow of sincerity. “I’ll always be yours, my queen.” He corrected himself, and both their smiles grew. 

“And I’ll always be yours, my Kit.” Ella replied, tangling her fingers in his hair. “Do you remember what you did?” She continued again, and Kit snorted beside her. 

“You’ll have to be more specific, my love.” Was his amused reply, and was answered by his wife abruptly placing herself in his lap, fidgeting until her legs were either side of him and his pupils were dilating. 

“Do you remember what you did right after a did this?” She laughed, mischief alight in her brown eyes, the beautiful pools that had neither aged nor dimmed as the years passed and their family grew. Sometimes Kit thought her eyes had somehow become brighter as the summers faded and winters passed. And of course he remembered. 

“I was completely in awe.” Kit replied, hands resting on her familiar waist. He had touched every inch on her body, had likely kissed every inch on her body, and yet she still made his blood rush and head spin when he so much as grazed her skin at the right time. “I looked up at you and was stunned.” Ella never understood how he could whisper in her ear words about her perfect breasts and the wetness between her legs in a crowded ballroom and there would not even be a tingle of pink on her cheeks, but if he started to talk like this, about how much he loved her and how beautiful he thought she was, then she would blush a furious red. 

Kit tilted Ella’s chin up, she having bowed her head on instinct. “I told you that I would love you until my last breath, and then you moved against me,” Kit almost closed his eyes, the very memory overwhelming him, and Ella blushed even redder, remembering how she had innocently been adjusting her weight and had only a brief idea as to how her movement might of affected him,“and I rolled us over.” Slowly, carefully, Kit moved onto his side, dragging his queen with him onto the divan, practically on top of her due to the small space they were now in. 

“And then you pushed my shift up.” Ella proceeded, guiding his hand to the layers of fabric that separated him from her. Kit, just like the first time, didn’t need much convincing.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Kit brings up the original topic of conversation and all Ella can do is laugh....


End file.
